


Un favore ed una punizione

by Neneko



Series: Poco importa che i colori abbiano smesso di esistere [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkness!POV, Dogs, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Mention of Lucifer and Cain, Nightmares, One Shot, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli eventi di "Poco importa che i colori abbiano smesso di esistere", visti direttamente dall'Oscurità.<br/>Può comunque essere letta separatamente; avendola scritta prima della undicesima stagione, segue il canon soltanto fino alla 10x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un favore ed una punizione

**Author's Note:**

> *COME SEMPRE, NON BETATA!*

L'hanno imprigionata con l'inganno. Quella divinità insignificante e il suo codazzo di soldatini alati... nessuno di loro era abbastanza forte da battersi con lei. Non l'hanno sconfitta con la forza, tantomeno con l'astuzia. Avrebbe accettato di essere battuta da un essere più intelligente -sebbene fosse impossibile- ma non può sopportare la loro viltà.

Un _sigillo…_ Un meschino, _lurido_ incantesimo a legarla alla creatura di pura luce, proprio la più brillante in assoluto.

Mentre se ne stava rinchiusa in un luogo angusto, il suo nucleo ha continuato a ribollire di una rabbia feroce, assoluta. Non ha mai dimenticato; non ha mai perdonato. _Oh_ , ma ha avuto la sua vendetta, eccome se l'ha avuta. Dello splendore intenso che tanto la feriva non è rimasta più traccia: ha corrotto la Stella del mattino fino a quando di lui non è rimasto che un guscio, un simulacro a _sua_ immagine.

La creatura di carne, lui è stata una sorpresa. Così debole, così semplice, eppure pieno di un'energia differente da quella fredda ma luminosa di Lucifero. Ha banchettato con le sue pulsioni; l'ha corrotto in fretta, ma non del tutto. È perfino riuscito a resisterle, a resistere all'impulso di nuovo sangue, nuova rabbia, nuovo _amore_ -viscerale, più intenso e appagante di ogni cosa- che lei fomentava in lui... fino all'arrivo della seconda creatura di carne.

Dean l'ha desiderata -perlomeno, ha desiderato il potere che la sua prigione portava con sé, ignorando che includesse anche lei- e Caino l'ha condivisa.

Era una perfetta fonte di nutrimento, ricolma di peccati e pulsioni: una rabbia sotterranea, un costante senso di colpa e di rimorso; desiderio, gola, superbia; gelosia. Un flusso perpetuo, sì, ma imperfetto. L'anima del terzo Portatore era macchiata ancora prima che vi si facesse strada… eppure vi è una scintilla di luce in lui che non è riuscita a spegnere in nessun modo.

Sam Winchester… tanto la colpa quanto il merito sono stati suoi.   
Pur di salvare suo fratello, Dean si è liberato di lei, l'ha _abbandonata_ ; per salvare suo fratello, _l'ha liberata_. 

Deve loro un favore ed una punizione.

***************************************************************

La gioia della libertà è incontrollabile. Non c'è più nulla a limitare la sua forza ed il suo essere si disperde, avvolge il piccolo pianeta, si insinua in centinaia di creature di carne allo stesso tempo. Alcuni di loro sono troppo puri o troppo spenti; ma ne rimangono miliardi, nuclei d'energia scura e densa che la fanno rabbrividire di piacere.

_Tra di loro ci sono anche Sam e Dean._

***************************************************************

L'energia scaturita dalle pulsioni dell'umanità intera è abbastanza da saziarla, per la prima volta in assoluto. Soddisfatta -almeno per il momento- si accontenta di _coltivarne_ di nuove, di gettare i semi in attesa della fame che tornerà a farle visita a breve.

Ci sono creature che non ha mai visto prima, sul pianeta. C'è dell'affinità tra di loro, ma è lo stesso tipo di affinità che potrebbe esserci tra un cane e le sue pulci (Sam le ha insegnato cosa sia un cane; sembra essere affezionato a quegli esseri tanto quanto Dean li teme). Da quando ha preso possesso della Terra, si sono nascosti; sente la loro paura, la circospezione con cui le si affollano attorno, studiandola. Li lascia fare; non ha nulla da temere.

La realtà che la circonda tende a disfarsi e diventare inconsistente, a lungo andare; i sogni -l'unica invenzione che considera degna d'ammirazione- tendono a fondersi con la realtà. 

I Winchester sono il suo cibo preferito e la sua preoccupazione costante.   
C'è un legame, tra di loro, che li fa lottare strenuamente quando sono insieme; così, per renderli inoffensivi li ha separati, inculcando nel maggiore la paura degli incubi in modo che rimanesse sveglio. A Sam -il tramite del Primo Possessore, com'ha scoperto entrando in lui, _che ironia_ \- ha riservato qualcosa di più: gli ha regalato la sua visione del mondo. 

L'ha privato della vista, poiché lei non ha mai avuto modo di vedere; gli ha concesso di _percepire_ , sebbene l'effetto finale sia stato differente e migliore di quanto sperato, perché Sam ha _cose_ come un naso, della pelle, e vive in un mondo fatto di oggetti: i continui stimoli da cui viene bombardato provocano in lui un terrore dal sapore incomparabile. Ha poi creato per lui un mondo onirico di pace, così che desiderasse di dormire, sempre, _per sempre._

Non aveva previsto di rubargli anche i colori, ma il suo sapore è così delizioso che ha esagerato nel cibarsi di lui, entrandogli dentro più del dovuto. In lui convivono la stessa scintilla che possiede Dean ed un piccolo fuoco gelido: quest'ultimo la attira irresistibilmente.

***************************************************************

Sono giorni che non fa altro che mangiare. Il potere è tanto da rallentarla, impercettibilmente… quanto basta perché una delle creature vagamente simili a lei -sono _demoni_ , è questo il loro _nome_ \- si sia sentito autorizzato ad attaccare i fratelli. Basta l'attimo di distrazione -la _paura_ che la sua maggior fonte di nutrimento, la sua preferita, venga distrutta- perché entrambi si ritrovino all'interno dello stesso sogno.

È già troppo tardi; quando il sogno va in pezzi, si svegliano entrambi.  
I filamenti di lei che si trovavano al loro interno, semplicemente, si dissolvono.

Mentre urla il suo dolore con la forza di miliardi di bocche, tutto il suo essere è concentrato su un solo pensiero: _i Winchester pagheranno per ciò che le hanno fatto._


End file.
